Capacitive touch panels are extensively utilized in consumer electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, and keyboards to detect user input gestures. Most of these consumer electronic devices, however, are capable of detecting input gestures within only a limited proximity range. Some previous capacitive touch panels utilize mechanisms for enhancing their detection range by dynamically reconfiguring the size and shape of capacitive touch sensors. Other types of touch panels are configured to enhance their detection range by coupling two or more rows or columns of capacitive sensors to reconfigure the size of capacitive sensor panel. These previous solutions, however, fail to address noise and detection resolution decline issues when multiple capacitive sensor electrodes are integrated.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure has been made.